<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love at First Kiss by heartykeykeke</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914644">Love at First Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke'>heartykeykeke</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>College, Drabble, Kissing Challenge, Library, M/M, One-Shot, Rivalry, Strangers to Lovers, casual kissing, chemistry off the charts, mtf spin-off, playboy ongniel, steamy with a side of fluff, when two people just click</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:15:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartykeykeke/pseuds/heartykeykeke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seongwoo corners the campus's rumored 'greatest kisser' in the library, suggesting they have a challenge. He wants to see just how good this Daniel dude is by himself. He doesn't think anyone could possibly take that title away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel &amp; Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love at First Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daniel, a second year architecture student at Korea University, was flipping through a book for his next paper. He was so engrossed at one point on the photos of five-hundred-year-old, immaculately designed French buildings that he didn’t register he wasn’t the only one in aisle until the stomping boots abruptly screeched to a halt on the wooden floor next to him.</p><p>When he looked to the side to see the intruder, his view as well as the way out was blocked by a black leather covered arm. Some hot-headed tough guy had approached him angrily and was trying to rudely pin him to the bookshelf.</p><p>Daniel snapped the book shut with annoyance, then turned around, poking the person in the chest with the corner to make a point that he didn’t appreciate the behavior or invasion of his personal space. As he raised his head to see the person’s face properly, his eyes widened and his jaw slackened in alarm. He was completely dumbstruck.</p><p>Of all the faces he’d been expecting from someone doing this sort of thing, it certainly hadn’t occurred to him that he’d be some sort of fallen, dark angel with features like a Greek sculpture. It was someone that he’d never seen before, but that he immediately wondered why he’d never come across someone so beautiful. It was unfair to keep such visuals hidden from anyone.</p><p>One thing that Daniel appreciated and could get caught up in admiring for hours at a time was finely crafted details. This raven-haired god was nearly as tall as him. He was a mix of beautiful and handsome, the typical Korean visual yet almost exotic as if he were mixed. His skin was as shiny, smooth, flawless, and white as pearls. Every minuscule part of him was an art in itself, from his perfectly groomed, slightly arched brows to his long-lashed, enormous, starlight eyes to his wavy, cat-like, periwinkle lips. His proportions, wavy, glossy up-do, and his chic fashion were other things that should be in the dictionary next to ‘beauty’.</p><p>Although he had an extensive, rich vocabulary, the only thing that could accurately describe this guy with the appropriate level of emotion was the slang ‘존잘 - fucking handsome’. This pretty boy was so good-looking as if he stepped out of a comic book that it left you shocked and it sort of made you angry, like you really needed to curse out loud before your feels made your heart implode. When someone’s neckline and ears were even exceptionally beautiful that his confidence dropped a couple pegs despite his own nearly unmatched popularity, that’s when he knew that this visual was truly out of this world. He was intimidated and felt like a potato next to this stunner.</p><p>This gorgeous, perfect dude couldn’t be human. Humans couldn’t look that good. They couldn’t be THAT flawless. Even he had flaws, like he didn’t like his small eyes and his teeth were a bit misplaced. Not only was this guy flawless without any crooked teeth seemingly, he even had a stamp from angels to prove that (a tiny triangle constellation of the prettiest chestnut moles on his cheek). That was the most mesmerizing detail on his masterpiece of a face.</p><p>Daniel thought that his heart couldn’t pound harder or that his brain couldn’t get any cloudier with this noisy, static buzzing disrupting his nerve system. He was proven wrong when the living doll spoke. He had the most enchanting, airy, sweet yet sultry as melted dark chocolate voice that sent lightning bolts jolting through his spine.</p><p><em>Okay, wow.</em> <em>God was really unfair when he made this guy, he gave him literally everything! Even a breath-taking, heart attack inducing voice!</em></p><p>“You’re Daniel, right? I heard a rumor that you are the greatest kisser on campus. The thing is that I happen to also be known as the greatest kisser on campus. There can’t be two of ‘the best’ titles obviously. I want to challenge you and see for myself. Just how great are you, though I doubt you could take my place.”</p><p>Daniel closed his mouth, not wanting to give away just how riled to the core he was coming across the most gorgeous person he’d ever seen in his life (TV included). It would be his honor to kiss someone that looked like a top model.</p><p>He gave a nonchalant shrug, seeming as cool as a cucumber, as if he got invitations to make out with random strangers on a daily basis. Inwardly, he was doing an enthusiastic Roger Rabbit dance in celebration. He was stoked because he loves kissing, especially with attractive people though he could pretty much kiss anyone no matter what they looked like if he were deprived. He had a good imagination so he could always picture them as someone more like his idea type.</p><p>Ever since he was a kid, Daniel had been a skinship addict. He still was, though he preferred to do a lot more with his flings than holding hands and cuddling. He didn’t do relationships because he didn’t believe he could be monogamous though, so he ended things whenever he sensed that someone was catching feelings. Otherwise, drama and all the time invested could harm his grades.</p><p>The beautiful man raised his other hand up and leaned in, acting intimidating. He couldn’t really be to Daniel since he was physically close to half his size, smaller bones and less muscle mass in general. Daniel could easily carry him over his shoulder if he wanted to get away, which he didn’t. However, the devilish aura, the intensity in his coal eyes and serious, masculine face, and the way he was naturally sensual made him feel faint. It was as if a cloud of sweet-scented irresistibility was enclosing him. In that way, he was feeling like his energy was suppressed.</p><p>Daniel clutched the book he was still holding and gulped nervously. The man noticed and smirked, grazing his steamy gaze from his throat to his plump lips.</p><p>“If we’re going to make out in a minute, I suppose I should go through the formalities to make things less awkward. I don’t enjoy kissing shy people. I’m Ong Seongwoo. Third year, musical acting major. Can you speak? Or should I just make use of your numb tongue?”</p><p>“Daniel…Kang… 2<sup>nd</sup> year. Archi…”</p><p>“I guessed that much from what you’re reading. Enough talk.”</p><p>Seongwoo took the book from his hands and put it on the shelf, then swooped in to fiercely steal his lips. It all happened in a second, too fast and smooth for Daniel to prepare himself. His mouth and eyes were opened in shock, which was embarrassing. He didn’t like to be caught off guard or look uncool.</p><p>This bratty, conceited guy was judging him hardcore with those mischievous eyes. He could feel his smirk and sense the vibration in his throat that suggested he was mocking him, crossing him off the list of who he considered to be worthy kissers.</p><p>These things combined to spark the younger’s dormant competitive spirit to life. He couldn’t let this guy push him around and critique him so negatively. He had his pride and reputation to protect. He refused to be seen as a bad kisser.</p><p>When he sensed Seongwoo was about to pull back and give him a nasty jibe, he flipped the tables. He literally flipped their positions, spinning the small, daintier pretty boy until he was the one pressed against the bookshelves. Then, he dived in to take those cute lips with full concentration. He channeled the fact that he was sort of pissed at the rudeness and audacity of this person into his kiss, making it intense and passionate. For a few moments, the elder seemed taken aback, uncertain of how to respond. He relinquished control, allowed his mouth to be invaded, robotically followed the younger’s tongue in a sensual dance.</p><p>Just when his knees were growing weak and his head cloudy from the wonderful sensations, Seongwoo realized that he was at risk of an early defeat. He shoved the younger, though his large body was a lot more solid and heavy than he’d anticipated. His muscles and size were not just for show, it would appear. He obviously worked out and was as strong as he looked. That sort of was a nice, appealing contrast with his boyish face and hipster styling.</p><p>Daniel fell back as the other wished, though this time around he didn’t easily succumb to being dominated. He fought back, even from the bottom perspective. He allowed the elder to pin him and dart his tongue into his mouth, but he refused to let him have the lead the whole time. Instead, he kept his head cool and used his years of experience to play push-pull games with him, allowing the other to have control, then taking it back with a smooth, surprising skill.</p><p>This annoyed Seongwoo but it also excited and intrigued him. He knew that he was indeed kissing a master kisser from that moment. It was rare that someone could manipulate and trick him just as it was rare for him to go weak in the knees like before. It certainly seemed that he had his reputation and was a rumored terrific kisser for a reason.</p><p>Probably this Daniel dude (who by the way was incredibly hot he’d noticed just from his backside) had a lot of other skills he was keeping locked up until it was necessary. It felt as if he were fighting his way to the boss. He wanted to unlock every skill, see every fancy move this architect student had. He knew just how to get someone to give their best, how to get them to open up and show him their raw, true selves physically, without meaning to. Somehow, he was drawn to and interested in that vulnerable, deeply buried core.</p><p>He’d only hunted this guy down for a short experiment, to protect his pride because it was bothering him ever since he’d heard there was a rival on his turf. He hadn’t expected that it would become a long session, but he couldn’t seem to stop after that second kiss when the younger showed some of his true colors. Those professional skills along with that fire he kept under a cool, LA skater boy beach bum sort of image was fascinating. Likely, Daniel was the most interesting person not to mention the best kisser he’d come across in ages. Anything else that he recalled he should be doing this afternoon faded.</p><p>The flipping, shoving, pinning, and surprise attacks lasted only as long as they were angry and frustrated. Then, the pleasant, electrifying feelings from the skilled moves and the way they were a perfect combination made their hormones spike. The pushing turned to pulling and clinging. The pinning turned to embracing and caressing. The challenging, haughty glares turned to sweet, inviting, praising looks. They became so into the kisses, so desperate for the intimate contact and addicting feeling to continue that neither wanted or would let the other stop.</p><p>They were no longer attempting to dominate the other but instead seemed to be wishing to meld magically into one being. Their kisses changed nature as well as the minutes ticked on and they gradually saw their inner, rawest selves, laid bare unintentionally which sometimes happened when kisses were that good. They went from technical, fast, rough, detached to something slow, emotional, more sincere and sort of messy. They stopped attempting to impress or beat the other so much, rather enjoying the phenomenal time they were having with this new heavenly partner. Both wondering where had this crazy, wonderful guy been all their lives.</p><p>For the first time, Daniel felt as if he could see his thoughts and feelings vividly flashing before his eyes, like a movie on a projector. When they’d first started kissing, he’d been ticked yet strongly attracted to this guy. Then, he’d become amazed and addicted to the special way that he kissed. This guy was crazy inside and out, in the best sort of way.</p><p>The feel and taste of his lips. The way he was bold and liked to tease or play games. The way he kept changing things up with this pattern that he couldn’t figure out. The way he didn’t hold back anything, as if he had no desire to hide, nothing to be ashamed of. The way he passionately devoured him like a snack but without the kiss feeling sloppy or gross (which was honestly very difficult to achieve). The way that just like himself he was competitive, enjoyed challenges, was invested and incredibly proud.</p><p>He genuinely liked him beyond pure physical attraction. There was something tugging hard at his heart although they were merely meshing lips. He couldn’t explain it well. Although he hadn’t experienced it much, he had read and seen about it enough to identify his feeling. This was crazy but he was actually falling in love with this crazy guy.</p><p>They were similar in personality. He was everything that Daniel had always wanted and needed but didn’t know of. Although he’d been in his life for less than an hour, he already couldn’t imagine future days without him. He liked that they harmonized and synced as well as dance partners who’d been dancing together for a decade. He liked what this guy brought out in him, how he made him be honest and give his all.</p><p>He most importantly liked how he wasn’t boring at all. Because most people he found predictable and dull after awhile, especially if they only kissed on the lips. But Seongwoo he could surely kiss just his mouth for hours straight and never get bored. Even if he might eventually figure out what his strategy was, then surely Seongwoo would come up with an ingenious, more intricate new one shortly after.</p><p>Though he was getting tired and so was the elder, judging by the delayed, lazy sort of response to his nibbling. At least, Daniel sincerely hoped it was from fatigue, not from disinterest or boredom. He really didn’t think he could stand being considered lame or inferior to this person who he wanted to please and receive praise from, which he hadn’t yet, not officially. Since they literally hadn’t spoken (their mouths were too busy, always occupied and taken). He hope that Seongwoo was as impressed and intrigued as he was feeling.</p><p>Seongwoo pulled away, tapping on Daniel’s shoulder. He huffed in a hoarse tone, “I surrender, dude. You win this round. I’m tired and thirsty. I can’t anymore. You’re officially good, deserving of your rep.”</p><p>They took a rest on the floor, leaning back against the shelves where Daniel had been at first. They attempted to catch their breath, sharing a bottle of water. Their lips were swollen near twice the size, so red around the edges that they were nearly bruised purple. Daniel was wiped, but the leftover adrenaline from the act and his happiness to have received praise had him wide awake, feeling more alive than ever.</p><p>Out of nowhere (as expected from the impulsive, unpredictable, wild artist, Daniel would realize in a short time), Seongwoo said, “Be my boyfriend. It will be easier than to have a re-match. This time I won’t be the one pulling up the white flag first, guarantee it. I’ll take my title back.”</p><p>Daniel looked at the crazy, gorgeous man next to him, then beamed with innocent, sincere joy. Seongwoo flinched. Daniel’s full smile was that blinding, beautiful and cute – it actually sort of made his eyes ache and his heart panged.</p><p>He had asked the other out so breezily, but in reality his feelings were the same as Daniel was experiencing. Something similar to love at first sight. Only their relationship was more like love at first kiss since they’d been devouring each other before they’d even gotten a proper look at their faces. This was the first they’d seen each other smile in proper lighting, without any ulterior motives or bias clouding their minds.</p><p>Daniel’s heart soared even higher, practically hitting the moon at this point when he saw Seongwoo’s pretty, bashful smile. He learned that the devilishly attractive guy could have a cute, quirky, soft side, which made him all the more appealing. Next to fine-featured beauty and expertise kissing skills, he really liked duality in personality. He didn’t need to think on it for any longer than he would his tests. He knew that this guy was absolutely perfect for him and that he could attempt a relationship that had potential to go somewhere, if it was this guy who was the absolute opposite of boring.</p><p>He should be put in a mental hospital if he dared to say no to dating this dark angel. He didn’t dare to, there wasn’t a bone in his massive, squishy body that refused.</p><p>“Sure, I will. I’ll pencil the date into my schedule,” he promised in a cheeky, bubbly fashion, showing Seongwoo a side of himself that he didn’t easily show to anyone. Because he wanted to be honest and unashamed about his duality and craziness, just as Seongwoo was. He wasn’t normal, dull, or predictable in the slightest either. He might not be as crazy and off-the-wall as this ethereal alien was but he’d often heard that he was far from average.</p><p>As expected, Seongwoo took the personal reveal in a positive manner. He snorted, then smiled ever so softly as he rested his head on his shoulder. He liked very much that the sexy, manly, tough seeming guy had this soft, adorable side. He felt closer and more attracted to this similarity they had, how they both were already comfortable to be fully open with each other. It might have been the most impulsive decision in his life, but it was promising to be the best one he’d ever made.</p><p>“I guess I found someone possibly weirder and more kiss-addicted than myself. In a library at two in the afternoon of all places.”</p><p>Daniel patted his head and whispered tender and low like he only would to a lover, “Yup. It’s a perfect match put together by an odd stroke of fate. Can you see the red strings on our pinkies?”</p><p>Seongwoo cringed and scolded his boyfriend for being cheesy as if he hated that sort of thing but his tinted dumpling cheeks said otherwise. Obviously, by ‘red strings’, he meant the red string that in some legends tied together destined partners.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, again~ Finally, I wrote this idea that I had in my notes since last year. This is a sort of random steamy/romantic drabble inspired by More Than Friend's kissing in the library scene. I don't know why, but it was just really beautiful, emotional, aesthetically shot, and also low-key hot. My favorite kiss, probably my favorite scene in the drama. Also confirmed something we were probably all wondering, yes indeed Seongwoo seems like a fantastic kisser hehehe. But I enjoy more the idea of him kissing Daniel, who also I bet is a terrific kisser with the tastiest plump lips.<br/>I decided to make it fluffy and sweet at the end by making them boyfriends starting to be head over heels instead of some casual relationship. Not that it's more plausible in this sort of situation, just that it gives you warm, fuzzy feelings. You can just assume that they were exclusive after this. It was not love at first sight but instead love at first kiss. Cheesy, I know, but sometimes we need that sort of romantic fantasy in our minds since real life has so little of that.</p><p>If you like this idea and want to see more, then you might like this story I wrote awhile back which is similar in a way: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201178/chapters/37863938</p><p>I'll be back soon with another drabble idea I'm working on.</p><p>&lt;3 Raina</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>